


Mommy Kink - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accomplished and evocative art, Anal Fingering, Art, Bad Art, M/M, Mommy Kink, NSFW Art, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2209266">Mommy Kink</a> -- a stunning homage to the beauty of Sam and Dean's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Kink - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mommy Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209266) by [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay). 



The story 'Mommy Kink' beautifully illustrates how loving and wonderful the relationship between Sam and Dean is--and how their relationship surpasses that of brothers. The first piece I drew is my imagining of their future relationship, where Dean is comfortable in his identity as Sam's mother, brother, and lover.

This piece is mixed media and combines photographic images and drawn color illustrations. The patterns of Sam and Dean's clothes--plaid and polka dot respectively--represent their contrasting personalities, but their loving gazes and their body language show that their relationship is like yin and yang, and that their differences make their relationship all the more stronger when they are together.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/umbkhN2)

My author is very talented at writing sensual, incredibly hot sex scenes, and I wanted to echo that eroticism in my art. This piece was drawn in biro pen, a commonplace writing utensil that conveys the domesticity and also the gushing fluidity of Sam and Dean's sex life. Dean's firm buttocks have been emphasized by drawing over the line of his butt several times, and Cas's alienness is hinted at by the wings on his back. The subtle tilt of the door and the bed adds an edge of wrongness to the piece: a clue that Sam and Dean's bedroom activities are not as private as they had thought.

[ ](http://imgur.com/Gkypi7t)

This project was a challenge, but I feel I have surpassed my expectations and produced accomplished, evocative art that captures the spirit of the original fanfiction.


End file.
